I'm Hanging On For You
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny and Chad are offered a record deal, but they get into a fight that destroys their relationship. Will they ever get back together? Will someone take the deal? Find out!
1. Breaking Out to Breaking Up

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here is my sequel to "How Do We Do This"! It's called "Hanging On for You", and it's also a song-fic. Hope you enjoy! I don't own SWAC.**

SPOV

Isn't being in love great? It's the best feeling in the world, now that I'm dating Chad Dylan Cooper. Now that both of us have sung on So Random, both of our shows were even more popular. So Random was even tied with the Falls for number one tween show. But with me singing another song on So Random was done. I had to rest my voice. My thoughts were interrupted by Chad walking in my dressing room.

"Hey, Shortstack," he greeted. I turned around to see him standing about ten feet behind me.

"Hey, Chad," I greeted back, yawning. Twelve weeks ago, we started dating, so it was our anniversary. It was also six at night, and everyone in my cast was getting ready for the show tonight.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your show?" he asked.

"I am, see?" I showed him I was wearing my Check It Out Girls costume.

"Well, not exactly that, but aren't we supposed to be doing a duet tonight on your show?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, right," I finally remembered. I went in my dressing closet, and came out wearing a blue dress, a military style black jacket, and blue stilettos.

"You look great," he complimented.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. We walked to the main stage, did a final rehearsal, and waited for the show to start. I didn't even have to a sketch this week. We were the last ones, so when it was the last scene of the show, we went out on the stage and belted out "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum. Once the show was over, and I did my Sicky Vicky sketch and the Check it Out Girls sketch with Tawni, some strange man walked out on the stage after everyone was gone.

"Hey, kids," the stranger greeted.

"Hi, Mr.?" I greeted.

"Sanders. But you can call me Gary," he said.

"Hello, Gary Sanders. Why are you talking to us?" Chad asked.

"Well, I'm one of the talent producers from Legitimate Records," he stated. "And I loved both of your performances tonight."

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm not done. See, I'd like to offer you a record deal," he explained. I couldn't imagine what my face looked like, but we were both shocked.

"We'd love that," I answered.

"Yeah, what's better than being a duet couple?" Chad said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well, I'm not exactly making you a group," he said.

"You're not?" I asked.

"Well, you see, if I don't sign a contract with one of you, then my boss is going to make me an assistant again," he explained. "So, basically, I can only sign one of you." Again, we were both shocked, but not in a good way this time.

"Well, can you let us think about it?" I asked.

"Okay, but you only have two days," Mr. Sanders explained. "Here's my card if you have any questions." He handed Chad a white business card, and walked out the back stage door.

"So, a record deal," Chad muttered. "How, interesting."

"Yep," I mumbled. "It sure is."

"So, I was thinking maybe I should get the record deal," Chad said.

"You? Why you?" I asked, working my way out of his grip and facing him. "Have you ever considered maybe I want it?"

"No, not exactly," he mumbled, turning away from me.

"Chad?" I asked suspiciously.

"I said, no, not exactly," he repeated, turning back to me.

"This is so like you! You're always putting yourself in front of others; in front of me," I explained.

"That's not true," he defended. "Name one time I did that."

"Okay, there was the one time you sent your stunt double on dates you thought were 'dangerous'," I said, using the air quotes.

"Good point," he muttered. "Okay, so maybe I haven't considered you wanting it. Have you considered maybe I want the record deal?"

"Yes," I said in my duh voice. "Why wouldn't I? I'm not the cocky one in this relationship!"

"Oh, really? You're really going to go there?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. You know what, we're done. I'm not going to put up with a guy who always thinks of himself as a higher power than others." I walked off the stage, marching back to my dressing room.

"But, Sonny," he called to me.

"Don't 'but Sonny' me, Chad!" I screamed at him. "This conversation is over! You can have the record deal!" I stormed back off to my dressing room to pack my things to go home, but, unfortunately, Tawni was still at the studio.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked when she saw my angry face.

"Chad's a jerk, that what's wrong," I said, stuffing my Aeropostale bag with my belongings.

"What's new," I heard Tawni mutter. "What happened this time? Did he steal your slippers?"

"No, we were offered a record deal," I started to explain. "He thinks he has all the power and thinks he can get it."

"Ooh," Tawni replied. "You're obviously the better singer, so you should get it."

"Really, Tawni?" I asked enthusiastically. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Yes, now let go," she said, and I let go of her. "Just don't tell anybody."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," I promised.

"Won't tell what?" I heard a familiar voice say from outside my dressing room door. I opened the door, and Chad was standing there.

"Go away," I screamed, and slammed the door in his face. I heard footsteps going away from me, so that was a good sign. I left the studio, went home, and took a nice, hot bath and went to bed trying to get the mayor of Jerksville off my mind.

**Okay, peeps, that was my first chapter! I'll be posting the second chapter soon!**


	2. Til I Forget About You

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here's my second chapter! I don't own SWAC or Sterling Knight. **

SPOV

I woke up refreshed and ready for being funny on So Random without thinking about he who shall not be named. As in, Chad. I took a shower, got dressed, and all was well. Well, until I got my breakfast from my mom.

"Hey, mom," I greeted my mom. But my mom wasn't smiling.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted solemnly. She handed me my pancakes, and went straight to cleaning the counter.

"What's up with you this morning?" I asked cutting into my delicious blueberry pancakes with my fork.

"Nothing, except you got fifteen missed calls from Chad last night and you didn't answer him. What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? Fifteen calls?" I got up to look and my phone, and there it said `15 missed calls-Chad D.C.'.

"Huh, I need to block his number," I mumbled.

"Why do you need to block his number?" she persisted.

"Okay, fine, you broke me. Chad and I got into a huge fight and we're broken up, for good," I explained. "It's a very long story." I continued eating my pancakes in silence before I realized I was going to be late. I left my pancakes sitting on the table, grabbed my Aeropostale bag, and rushed out the door without brushing my teeth. I drove frantically to the studio with five minutes to spare. Before I made it to the studio door, someone knocked into me and knocked onto the concrete.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up, and Chad was standing about five inches away from me.

"You should be," I replied, and Chad helped me up. "What are you still doing out here? Aren't supposed to be with your snobby Falls cast?"

"They're not snobby, they're professional. Plus, I ran out of hair gel and had to borrow my older brother's. Ugh," he explained.

"Would you get out of my way? I'm going to be late," I asked, trying to get around him.

"No, not until we talk," he said, blocking my way to the door. "I know what I did, and I feel bad. I know what I did was a little selfish—"

"Selfish? What you displayed in front of me was pure selfishness and arrogance! It wasn't just a little, it was a lot!" I interrupted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work." I pushed him out of the way and walked inside. I went to my dressing room, and unpacked my stuff. Everything was fine until Tawni walked in.

"What are you doing here, Tawni?" I asked angrily.

"Uh, it's my dressing room, too, you know," she replied. "What's up with you?"

"What do you think is up? I told you last night that me and Chad broke up," I explained again.

"I think you mean, 'Chad and I'," she corrected.

"Since when did you become Ms. Bittermann?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Never mind. Listen, if you want to get over Chad, let me hook you up with a fake boyfriend to make Chad jealous," Tawni said deviously, walking over to me.

"You mean like you did with James?" I asked, turning around in my chair.

"Oh, yeah. Let me hook you up with my boyfriend's friend," she said. "He's really hot."

"I'm in," I quipped, getting out of my chair.

"Great, so let's make it tonight at that fancy café with the stage where they hold those little concerts," she said.

"You mean Marmalade Café?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied. "Now, if I can just get a signal, I'll be able to get Chad's schedule onto my phone."

"How can you do that?" I asked, looking over at her phone.

"I have a tracking device in my phone that lets me get all the information about who's in my contact list, and it tracks every move of that person," she explained.

"That's cool….. and a little scary," I said. Just then, a calendar popped up on Tawni's phone screen.

"Great, now I can finally get Chad's schedule," Tawni said. She looked in the date for today, and she didn't find anything suspicious until we came to the 7:00 bar. "Ah ha! Looks like Chad is going to Marmalade Café tonight. In fact, he goes there almost every night."

"Perfect," I said, forming an evil smile on my face. "I can finally get back at him."

"Ooh, I like this side of you," Tawni complimented. "But don't tell anyone."

"Deal," I whispered. We went to rehearsal, and everything was great. Well, until we went to lunch at 1:00.

"Let's see what's on the menu," I said as I approached the menu board. "Hm, cheeseburger and fries. Sounds good." I approached the counter, got my lunch, and got a strawberry frozen yogurt. Then someone in a gladiator suit knocked my tray into me and I got strawberry yogurt all over my floral dress and white cardigan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I heard a husky voice say. I looked up from my dress, and I saw a muscular guy with emerald green eyes and brown spiky hair.

"It's okay. It's just a dress," I said. I grabbed a wad of napkins and wiped some of the now melted yogurt off my dress.

"I'm Shawn," he introduced himself.

"I'm Sonny," I introduced myself.

"Hey, you're that funny girl off So Random, right?" he asked. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Well," I said, glancing at my shoes, "if you think so." Just then, Tawni approached us.

"Hey, Sonny. This is Shawn from the Teen Gladiators," she mentioned. "He's my boyfriend's friend."

"I know," I said. "We introduced ourselves before you walked in."

"So, are you single?" I heard him asked. My head shot up. But before I could answer, Tawni answered for me.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend," she said, and then walked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, it's done and over with," I said.

"So wanna go get something later? Say, Marmalade Café?" Shawn asked. I looked over at Tawni, and she gave me a thumbs-up, something rarely seen from her.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. "7:00?"

"Can you excuse me for just a second?" I asked, then rushing off to Tawni.

"What time does Chad usually go the café again?" I asked nervously. Tawni looked through the schedule until she came to the seventh bar.

"7:00," she reminded. I rushed back over to Shawn.

"I'm free," I said to him.

"Great," he said, smiling. "See you at seven."

"See ya," I said. He walked away, my eyes following him. I ran over to Tawni and squealed with her.

"Great, you've got a date!" Tawni said. "Told you he was hot!"

"He sure is," I said. We walked out of the cafeteria so I could get changed out of my dress. I changed into a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. We finished rehearsals for the day, and then I went home to get ready. I prayed for the best date ever. Well, the best fake date ever.

**That's my second chapter! The third one is coming up soon! : )**


	3. Our Love is Definitely Complicated

**A/N: Hey peeps! Did you guys see Sonny With a Kiss yet? It was so romantic! The kiss was spectacular! Now on with my third chapter! (Remember, in this story, they haven't had their first kiss yet. The kiss in the previous story doesn't count.)**

SPOV

How long does it take a girl to get ready? With me, it takes forever. I took twenty minutes tossing clothes out of my closet for something to wear on my "date" with Shawn. By the time I was done, my entire bedroom floor was covered in clothing. I finally found a cute yellow knee length dress and a white knit cardigan with black stilettos. Since Shawn was meeting me there, I grabbed my Aeropostale bag and rushed out the door. I slipped into my truck and drove to Marmalade Café. When I got there, the place was busy, which was unusual for 7:00 at night. Someone came up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder, which scared me half to death. I turned around, and it was Shawn, dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket.

"Hey, Sonny," he greeted.

"Hi, Shawn," I greeted back. Then he handed me a bouquet of deep red roses. "Aw, thanks. That's sweet of you." But looking at those roses reminded me about…..Chad. _No, get him out of your mind, Sonny. You broke up with him, _I thought. Then I finally got to the front of the line.

"Hi, I would like an iced tea," I ordered. "What would you like, Shawn?"

"I'd like a coffee, black," he said. That's what Chad would order. Dang, I just can't get him off my mind. Speaking of Chad, I looked over to my right, and he was sitting at a little table, drinking his black coffee. The cashier handed us our drinks, and Shawn paid for our drinks.

"How about we sit over there?" I suggested, leading him over to the booth behind Chad's, with Shawn's back to him.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"It was okay," I replied. "Yours?"

"Fine," he replied back. We sipped our drinks, trying to think of something to talk about.

"So, have you seen Hex and the City 2?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't watch witch flicks," he said. I glanced over at Chad, who was staring back. I suddenly fake laughed to make Chad jealous.

"Oh, Shawn, you're so funny!" I said aloud, pushing his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks," he said. I looked back at Chad, who was staring at me in disbelief. To make Chad even more jealous, I spontaneously kissed Shawn from across the table.

"Uh, whoa," he said, dazed. "I wanted to get to know you better, but thanks."

"You're welcome," I said. Then, I saw Chad angrily get up, throw his coffee away, and march outside. "Uh, would you excuse me for just a minute?" Before I let Shawn answer, I slipped out of the booth and walked outside. Thank goodness Chad was sitting on the bench outside the café. I sat down next to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Chad asked angrily, facing me.

"I don't know. Something just came over me," I replied weakly.

"Well, that's not good enough," he said. "How did you manage to get another boyfriend in less than a day?"

"Why don't you ask Tawni? She's the one that set me up with Shawn," I replied.

"So she set you up on a blind date?" he interrogated.

"Actually, I met him this afternoon during lunch," I replied. "I didn't know until Tawni told me who he was."

"Oh," was his only reply.

"She's the one who suggested that I should go on a fake date to make you jealous," I explained.

"This was a fake date?" I heard a familiar voice say. I didn't realize that Shawn was behind me until right then. I turned around to see that he was hurt, badly.

"Shawn, I'm sorry," I apologized. "We just have no chemistry. I don't mean to be rude—"

"No, I know exactly what you mean," he interrupted. "You know, just leave me alone, okay?" Then Shawn just walked off down the sidewalk.

"You know, you did hurt his feelings," Chad said.

"No dip, Sherlock," I snapped sarcastically. "Listen, Chad, I'm sorry for all that's happened. I'm sorry for making you jealous, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings—" I was cut off by a warm, tingly sensation around my waist. Chad hugged me, probably to shut me up.

"You were babbling," he whispered.

"Maybe I need to babble more often," I said to him, smiling. We let go of each other, then he offered to drive me home. We walked over to my car, and he opened the passenger door for me. We got in, and Chad started the car. Then he backed out of the parking space and we drove off down the almost vacant Los Angeles highway. We arrived back at my apartment building and he generously walked me inside. As soon as we got to my door, we stopped.

"Well, this night didn't really go according to plan, but it was sure nice," I said.

"Yeah, tonight didn't really go my way either. But, it was nice," Chad implied.

"Yeah," I said. I started to open my door, but I was interrupted.

"Hey, Sonny?" I heard Chad ask.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face him, and he pressed his lips to mine in a gentle way. It came as a surprise to me, but I soon closed my eyes and let him do the kissing. He soon pulled away from me in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, wow," I said.

"Yeah, wow," he said back. "Listen, I don't want to be a bummer, but who's gonna take the record deal?"

"I don't know," I said in a confused tone. "Well, maybe we could just work it out right here."

"Where? In the hallway?" he asked.

"No, I mean in my apartment," I said. I gently unlocked and opened the door in fear of waking up my easily starstruck mother. We sat down on the couch, with me setting down my bag.

"Well, if we're going to find out a way to find who's taking the record deal, we have to do it in a mature way," Chad stated.

"Agreed," I said. "So, what should we do?"

"We could have a little, quiet sing-off in your living room," he suggested.

"Okay, that sounds like a good way," I said. "I'll go first." Then I started singing (quietly, of course) the first line of "Me, Myself, and Time".

"That was great," he said. "Now it's my turn. This is actually the first line of a new song I wrote called "Hanging," he explained.

"Oh, interesting," I said.

"Okay, here it goes. 'How 'bout a little bit of soul some integrity?" he sang.

"Wow, that was amazing," I commented. "Now it's time to decide."

"Well, I think you should," Chad whispered.

"I think you should," I said back. We had a short moment of silence, but it felt like forever. Then we just started breaking out laughing.

"Why are we doing this to each other?" I asked, finally settling down.

"I don't know," he replied. "I mean, this is where we were stuck in the first place."

"I know how to figure this out. How about neither of us takes it?" I suggested.

"But then that guy will be made an assistant again," Chad informed.

"We don't need some stupid record deal," I commented. "Besides, even if one of us took it, we'd be separated from each other."

"Why would we be?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Well, the actual record company is in New York City," I replied.

"Oh, I see," he said. "Well, I better get going before my mom starts to have a panic attack."  
"Okay, see ya," I said. He walked out the door, and I just sat there. I decided just to lay down there for the night, without changing into pajamas. Besides, tomorrow would be a very, very, long day.

**Third chapter, done! I'll post the fourth one soon! Peace out, suckahs!**


	4. The Time of Our Lives

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here's my fourth and final chapter! Hope you like it! (I don't own SWAC.)**

SPOV

I woke up the next morning on my couch, my head throbbing and a blanket over my body. I forgot that I had dozed off on the couch the previous evening, after the whole 'date' gone wrong with Shawn. I looked at my watch, and I realized I was going to be late. So, quickly changing and grabbing a granola bar, I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door, my hair a mess and my breath putrid. But, thankfully, I had a pack of breath mints in my bag. I hopped into my truck, and drove off to the studio. When I got there, I realized I only had two minutes to clock in. I hopped out of my truck, and ran as fast as I could to the studio door. I managed to clock in once I got inside. I walked casually to my dressing room and set my stuff down. Once I looked in my mirror, I grabbed a hairbrush and quickly combed through my hair. Then Tawni walked in.

"Hi, Tawni," I greeted.

"Hello," she said ignorantly.

"What's your problem?" I asked. I know I didn't need to ask, but that's the thing with Tawni. Sometimes I needed to ask, sometimes I didn't.

"You're my problem," she shot back, facing me.

"Whoa, what did I do?" I defended.

"Oh, nothing, except that you broke me up with my boyfriend!" she screamed, giving me a death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"How did I break you and your boyfriend up?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Well, apparently, Shawn told Bryan about what happened with you, and, even more bizarre, he told me we were breaking up because I was friends with you," she explained. "Now, thanks to you, I'm single!"

"Look, what happened with me and Shawn was fake. You're the one who set me up with him," I explained. And as if on cue, I heard someone knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Sanders from the record company," the voice replied. I opened the door, and the burly man was standing there with a record contract in his hand.

"Tawni, do you mind?" I asked politely. She stormed out of the room, and about thirty seconds after Mr. Sanders arrived, Chad showed up at my door.

"Am I too late?" he asked.

"No, it's okay, Chad, you're fine," I said, gesturing him to come in. He came in and sat on the couch next to me, across from the burly man.

"So, have you made your decision?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Well, both of us have thought it over considerably, and we've made our decision," Chad explained. We waited a couple of seconds until Chad panicked. "Sonny, do you want to tell him?"

"Well, sir, we've decided that neither of us will take it," I explained. The look on Mr. Sanders face was straight. I don't think I could keep a straight face like that.

"Well, that's, definitely interesting," Mr. Sanders muttered. "But I told my boss that one of you is taking the deal." Before I could utter a word, Chad stepped in.

"Well, you can tell your boss that neither of us will take, or don't want it, for that matter," Chad explained. I stood up next to him to make it look like we don't need it.

"Well, okay then," he finally said. "You don't have to take it. Good day to you." Mr. Sanders walked out the door.

"Well, that was awkward," I said.

"A little bit," Chad muttered. "At least it's out of our minds." Then Chad hugged me. I hugged him back, and then he let go after a matter of seconds.

"Wanna go get a cup of coffee later after work?" I asked him.

"Sure. See you at six," he replied. As he walked out the door, he turned to face me and wink. Then he disappeared behind the door. Before I went to get dressed for rehearsals, I plopped on Tawni's couch, dazed from when he winked at me. This is one of the moments where I love being with him.

**Finally, done! This is the end of my story! Please review! :) **


End file.
